Fate Brought Us Together
by MeowNinjaOtaku
Summary: Just as feelings began to develope between the Princess of Wu and the Strategist, Lu Xun and Sun Shang Xiang, bad things started to occur. [{ I Don't Own Anybody in Dynasty Warriors, Credit goes to the creators!}]
1. Chapter 1

Sun Shang Xiang got up to a shining sun, yep, another boring day without getting out into battle, and she felt like battling, though she felt like that everyday. She quickly got dressed and ran out of her room to wake the others up by barging into their rooms yelling. First, she spotted her brother Sun Ce and her Sun Quan's room. She kicked the door open from Sun Ce's room hyperly.

"Ce! It's morning! Time to get uppp!" She chirped then she noticed that Da Qiao was already up as well was Sun Ce. "Oh sis? Me and Da are up, might as well go wake the others," Sun Ce chuckled as he watched his sister's face turn into a frown since she couldn't annoy them by waking them up, she left the room then went to wake the rest up, only to find them all awake as well, and last, was Lu Xun's room, Shang Xiang sighed, he had to be asleep because the only person she got to actually annoy was Gan Ning for almost falling back asleep but she screamed in his ear practically making him deaf.

She kicked Lu Xun's door open, only to find him asleep on his desk, she blinked then looked at the papers on his desk, there were a lot of papers, she walked up to him, not wanting to wake him up the and when she came across his sleeping face, the strategist had a cute face when he was asleep, the princess giggled a little then grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around him, he moved his head slightly and almost knocked down about 50 paper stacked on top of each other but Shang Xiang stopped the paper from falling, she took out an empty paper and wrote him a note then left.

As soon as the door closed, his eyes opened up after his quick nap, he glanced around as it was already morning, he blinked wondering how long he actually was asleep for. He then noticed that his blanket was wrapped around him, and a note on his desk.

_Hey Lu Xun!_

_I was gonna barge into your room!_

_Your lucky you were asleep!_

_Anyways, if you wake up and breakfast is still going on, come and eatt! Unless if you don't, I'll tell the maids to give them to you later! :P_

_-Sun Shang Xiang_

The strategist blinked and sat up, he yawned sleepily and got dressed in different clothing before leaving his room to go eat breakfast. As soon as he entered the dining room, all the seats were taken, except for one, it was next to her, Sun Shang Xiang. Lu Xun reluctantly walked up towards the chair, but as he did, the princess spotted him.

"Ru Chun! Yoore awaye? (Lu Xun! Your awake?)" She began but her mouth was full with food, the princess quickly looked away embarrassingly hoping no one noticed, and luckily, no one did, since everyone were chatting with each other, Lu Xun chuckled and nodded before sitting next to her, she swallowed her food and smiled.

"Eh heh... Sorry about that!" She chuckled.

He smiled at her, "It's alright, Princess."

"Say, Lu Xun, after breakfast do you think I could help you with your paperwork? Lu Meng seems to be giving you lots of work~!"

"Princess you don't need to, besides, I might have a bad reputation if they find out the Princess of Wu is helping out!"

"C'mon, I'll say I forced ya into helping out! Besides, it's so boring with no battles to battle!" She puffed her cheeks annoyingly which Lu Xu, for some odd reason, found it cute. He sighs then allowed her to help out. '_Lu Xun, you can't be falling in love, can you?_' He thought then shook his head


	2. Chapter 2

After eating breakfast, Lu Xun quickly escaped the warriors training to do his work, but Gan Ning pressured him into doing a little training and Lu Xun had to agree, though Shang Xiang was no where to be in sight.

An hour passed after the training and Lu Xun ended up doing the whole training with Gan Ning them, as soon as he entered his room, the princess was no in sight. He quickly looked around his room and found her sleeping on his bed with most of his work finished, there were only a little bit left. He quietly picked up his work that she had on his bed and picked her up bridal-style to place her on his bed, or else everyone would have weird thoughts seeing the strategist carrying the princess out of his room. When he picked her up, he noticed how beautiful she looked even though most people feared this princess on the battlefield. He shook his head, _'No, Lu Xun, you can't fall for the Princess... You can't._' He thought and sighed as he placed her on his bed and placed the blanket onto her and noticed how she smiled a little as soon as he placed it. He blushed lightly as he gazed at her for a bit more then shook his head, he turned to his desk and decided to finish his work.

Sun Shang Xiang blinked as she awoke, she turned sideways facing his desk and noticed she was covered in Lu Xun's blanket from his bed. She glanced up at his desk and saw him working, he didn't even notice she was awake yet! She sat up and watched him. He looked, yet, handsome and charming-Wait. The princess sighed a little, no, this handsome strategist probably had a girlfriend or wife, had kids waiting for him to return to his family, she shook her head, or, he probably goes for those girls who wear dresses and girly clothes, she shook her head again and sighed softly.

Lu Xun was about to finish when he heard a soft sigh, probably the princess was having a nightmare? He almost peered over to see, but he wasn't going to get distracted, again. As soon as he finished his work, he placed it on his work and yawned, Shang Xiang glanced at him and smiled and noticing how tired he look then the smile turned into a frown. As he turned towards the bed, he noticed that she was looking at him, as soon as the two met eye contact, it quickly broke away as the two glanced away. Then Shang Xiang looked at him again and started speaking.

"You done?" She asked him and he nodded. She nodded. "Lu Xun... You look really sleepy. Do you need to rest?" She asked again. He blinked, surprised on how she knew he was tired.

"I'm not that tired, Princess."

"C'mon, stop lying! I command you to sleep!" She pouted.

Lu Xun blinked, he sighed since he couldn't disobey her now, "Alright, alright."

A warm smile spread across her face, "Good!" she said as she got off her bed, "I'll tell them not to distract you," She said and waited for him to climb on to his bed, and when he did, she planted a small kiss on his cheeks, then she left. Lu Xun blinked and felt his cheeks where she kissed him, his cheeks grew pink and he shook his head, _'No. This is a princess, she probably thinks of me as a brother, that's all,'_ He thought before falling asleep.

Hours had passed and Shang Xiang entered his room to see if he was asleep, in both her arms, she held his dinner, and like she guessed, he was still asleep. She set his food on his desk and walked up to him.

"Should I wake him?... Maybe I should let him sleep... Maybe?... Why'm I talking to myself..?" She shook her head and glanced at him before sitting down on his chair and watched him, she smiled lightly, even if he was probably taken or probably even married, no one should know about her little crush. The princess grinned and moved the chair closer to his bed, she observed him, then she blinked, remembering why she was here, she sat up and nudged his shoulder, Lu Xun moved his head annoyingly as she did. She puffed her cheeks and nudged him again, with more force. Lu Xun still wasn't awake.

"LU XUN! GET UP!" She snaps as the strategist's eyes opened and he say up quickly. "Wha-Princess! What're you doing?!" He says shockingly. She giggled and pointed to his food. "You have to eat~!" He nodded slowly as she stood up and got his food from the desk and set it on his lap before sitting back down on her chair and watched him eat.

"You still sleepy?" She asked, he shook his head, for he was wide awake now because the princess's yelling.

"Good!... Um... Lu Xun?"

"Yea?"

"I was thinking we could hang out together..?"

There was a long moment of silence as he set down his food, Sun Shang Xiang was looking down shyly.

"Sure." He replied. She looked up at him, she smiled cheerfully, stood up hugging him and left the room.

"See you tomorrow then after breakfast~!" She chirped happily before she was out. Lu Xun rubbed his head, did she just ask him out? He shook his head, _'No. She only thinks of me as her brother..._'


	3. Chapter 3

After eating breakfast, Lu Xun glanced at Sun Shang Xiang, who was still eating normally, perhaps it was just a dream? Then her gaze turned towards Lu Xun and she waved at him hyperly. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand, a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks as she started running then he ran with her.

"S-So where're we headed?"

"The lake! I hear it looks beautiful in the morning!" She murmured blushing and looked away before he noticed that she was blushing.

Sun Shang Xiang and Lu Xun reached the lake, it looked beautiful like what the princess said. She took a deep breath and smiled. Lu Xun glanced over at her and watched her as she glanced at the lake. As she glanced at Lu Xun, he looked away and looked at the lake. '_Maybe I could make this a real date..._' the strategist thought quickly. Shang Xiang poked his cheeks. He glanced at her as she smiled. He took her hand.

"I-I got another idea for t-this date." He murmured timidly. Shang Xiang blushed. He looked at her and smiled, before covering her eyes.

He uncovered her eyes as the princess glanced around, they were in town in the capital of Wu. Shang Xiang gasped as he continued walking, holding her hands tightly. Lu Xun looked at her and smiled warmly, as she returned a warm smile back. He started walking around as people glanced at them. Peasants walked up to the Princess greeting them, they surrounded her, separating her from Lu Xun. Lu Xun blinked as he stood still while the peasants greeted her then left. When the group went back, in Sun Shang Xiang's arms held food. She smiled brightly as she gestured him to follow.

They both got back to the lake, the princess walked towards the edge and sat down. Lu Xun watched as she did so. She turn her head at him.

"What're you doing, Lu Xun? C'mon! Come and eat with mee!" She pouted. Lu Xun smiled and walked up to her, sitting next to her closely. Shang Xiang blushed lightly as she handed him some food the peasants had given her. His smile grew a bit bigger as she did, and the two started eating.

As they finished, someone walked up to them, the two froze, Lu Xun held one of his twin sword he had with him, they glanced behind at the person, and it was Yuan Xi, former husband of Lady Zhen. Lu Xun gave a cold glare as the man smirked.

"So, if it isn't the Wu Princess... How about you join our force and leave this weakling to come to me?" Yuan Xi smirked. Lu Xun bit his lips, '_This man must be growing desperate since his lover left him for Cao Cao's son.._' Lu Xun thought. Shang Xiang glanced at Lu Xun, then she glanced around to see archers around them, ready to strike if one made their first move.

"Go underwater and swim to a safe place where you can knock down the archers... I'll save you from Yuan Xi." Lu Xun murmured quietly into her ears. Shang Xiang waited for his signal to throw herself underwater, Lu Xun moved his hand so he could pick up his other sword.

"Now!" Lu Xun commanded as Shang Xiang dove into the water. Lu Xun grabbed his other sword and blocked the arrows as swift as he could. Shang Xiang found shore with no archers around and pulled out her chakrams. 'Lu Xun saved me... It's time for me to save him...' She ran towards the archers and changed her weapon to a bow. As the archers glanced at her, it was too late because as soon as they turned their heads, they ended up on the ground, wounded or dead. As she finished them off, she quickly looked at Lu Xun's direction to see if he was alright, her eyes widen as she saw Yuan Xi had an advantage, Lu Xun's shoulder were pierced, by an arrow, by _her_ arrow. She picked up her bow and an arrow and steadied her aim. As soon as the two broke off, the princess shot out an arrow that pierced Yuan Xi through his chest. Worriedly, she ran towards Lu Xun.

"Let's g-go home! Y-you need to get treated!"

"P-Princess... I-It's alrigh-"

"No! Your bleeding!"

He glanced at his bleeding shoulder, then at her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I-I'm n-not going t-to die.." He forced a smile though it hurt him. He started feeling dizzy and sleeping for the blood he lost. Her eyes widen. _'No. No. He can't die. He can't. No... I need to bring him back.. Now... Stop crying Shang Xiang... Stop.. And your calling yourself Lady Shang Xiang of Wu?_'


End file.
